Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of known radiative, or far-field, and non-radiative, or near-field, techniques as detailed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/613,686 published on May 6, 2010 as U.S. 2010/010909445 and entitled “Wireless Energy Transfer Systems,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/860,375 published on Dec. 9, 2010 as 2010/0308939 and entitled “Integrated Resonator-Shield Structures,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/222,915 published on Mar. 15, 2012 as 2012/0062345 and entitled “Low Resistance Electrical Conductor,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/283,811 published on Oct. 4, 2012 as U.S. 2012/0248981 and entitled “Multi-Resonator Wireless Energy Transfer for Lighting,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/534,966 published on Jan. 2, 2014 as U.S. 2014/0002012 and entitled “Wireless Energy Transfer for Rechargeable Batteries,” the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
As advanced mobile communication, computing, and sensing devices become more essential, the burden of carrying, operating, and maintaining multiple batteries, fuel cells, and the like, increases. In both civilian and military scenarios, people are often required to carry and operate multiple electronic devices. One or more devices such as headlamps, portable computers, global positioning system devices (GPS), sensors, cameras, radios, flashlights, and the like may all be carried by a person. Each electronic device may require an energy source such as batteries, fuel cells, and the like to provide energy to each or a group of the devices. Large numbers of devices may mean a large number of batteries that may require management and/or monitoring by the user.
In systems where each device has its own energy source, i.e. batteries, the stored energy may be underutilized and may lead to significant or unnecessary extra weight that may need to be carried by the user. With each device or a group of devices having a separate energy source, the energy storage of each device may need to be large enough to power the device in the worst or maximum usage scenario, even if the device is typically used infrequently. As a result in many use scenarios, the user will be underutilizing the carried energy and perhaps carrying too much battery or stored energy capacity.
The underutilization of carried energy may be problematic for weight sensitive devices and applications. Underutilization of energy for a device attached to a helmet, for example, may mean a significant weight penalty that a user has to tolerate on their head. In many applications it is desirable to reduce or eliminate the weight attached to a person's head area since it may cause user discomfort, fatigue, or neck problems.
One way to reduce the burden of multiple batteries and improve their utilization is to use wearable battery packs and/or central energy generators that can provide power to various peripheral devices that are attached to or carried by a person. With one or several central batteries the potable energy may be shared and distributed to the devices that need the power. However, such devices may be tethered to the person's battery pack with cables. For devices such as headlamp, microphones, night vision goggles, and the like, that are carried on a person's head or helmet, the cables may be uncomfortable, limit movement, pose a safety risk (since cables may get snagged or caught on objects and obstacles), and reduce the reliability of the system.
Thus what is needed is a better way for energy distribution for person worn peripheral devices.